


Sweet Treats are for Healing

by CptnRuski



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Ice Cream, Light D/s, M/M, Philipp is trying his best here, Sadness, helping your partner through rough patches, this is just a soft and angsty mess tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 11:04:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13856493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CptnRuski/pseuds/CptnRuski
Summary: In a twist to the beginning of the season, Braden Holtby, not Philipp Grubauer, is sick of fucking losing.





	Sweet Treats are for Healing

Philipp found him in one of the back rooms of the rink after media interviews and showers. The little room was just far enough away from the rest of the team that they probably wouldn’t be able to find him. But Philipp knew him. Philipp  _ knew  _ Braden.

 

The Canadian goaltender was hunched up in a corner, head held in his hands. He was shaking just slightly and his breaths were wild and uneven. He looked miserable, defeated… broken.

 

Philipp stood there in silent shock, not having seen Braden get this bad in recent memory. He was usually so calm and collected, the epitome of confidence on most nights. As of late however, he hadn’t been. Philipp knew that Braden usually wasn’t one to take losses personally, but today seemed to be the breaking point.

 

Philipp slowly crept forward, not wanting to startle Braden. The older man didn’t seem to notice as the younger goalie knelt down in front of him, only flinching when Philipp put a hand on his shoulder. Braden stared down at the younger man almost blankly. His eyes were unfocused, his hands were trembling, and his lips were quivering. The young German frowned at the sight, and gently moved the hand on Braden’s shoulder to his soft, still damp auburn hair. 

 

Gently, Philipp began to run his fingers through Braden’s locks. The older man had always expressed how much he enjoyed having his hair played with, Philipp only hoped it would help to calm him down now.

 

For a long while, not a word was spoken between the two goalies. Philipp gently stroked Braden’s hair while the older of the pair hung his head again. Finally he heard Braden say something, his voice cracked and dry sounding.

 

“Braden,” Philipp frowned, “I can’t hear you.”

 

“I said ‘s my fault.” Braden practically slurred out as he shook Philipp off of him, “I fucked this up.”

 

“Braden I don’t know if you saw what  _ I  _ saw,” Philipp murmured, “but you need to take a look at what was in  _ front  _ of you for the first two periods.”

 

“The third and fourth.” Braden shot back, “Those were on  _ me.” _

 

“Braden, why are you beating yourself up over this?” Philipp asked quietly, gently hooking a hand beneath Braden’s chin and tilting his head up.

 

“Because I’m playing like fucking  _ garbage.”  _ Braden muttered angrily, pulling away from Philipp, “This isn’t  _ like  _ me at  _ all.” _

 

“You of all people should know people go through slumps sometimes.” Philipp reminded him, trying to move in closer to his starter, “You can’t shoulder all the blame.”

 

“I don’t though.” Braden’s face twisted into some horrid, angry glare, “I don’t  _ slump.” _

 

“Don’t you dare start that with me.” Philipp told him forcefully, “We  _ all _ have bad moments, I did at the beginning of the season-”

 

“You were still standing on your damn head Grubauer.” Braden spat, making Philipp recoil, his eyes widening at the older man’s harsh words.

 

“Braden…” Philipp’s voice went quiet and he watched as Braden’s expression turned to one of horror.

 

“F- fuck Grubs I’m sorry.” Braden shook his head, “Fucking- I’m so  _ angry.” _

 

“You have every right to be.” Philipp nodded as he inches closer to Braden, placing both his hands on the older man’s shoulders, “You shouldn’t have to bear the brunt of the blame though.”

 

“Philipp, I  _ failed.” _ Braden shook his head, “I’m not  _ supposed  _ to let this happen.”

 

“You _can’t_ always stand on your head.” Philipp told him softly, “It just isn’t going to happen, no goalie is going to bail his defense out every game.”

 

“I’m  _ better _ than this.” Braden grumbled as he looked down again, “I’m not a garbage fucking player-”

 

“You aren’t.” Philipp agreed, “We’re just having rebuilding issues, it’s going to happen.”

 

“It’s my fucking fault though.” Braden’s hands tightened into fists, “I let those goals in-”

 

“Sure, but you were the  _ sixth _ person to fuck it up.” Philipp frowned as he placed a hand on Braden’s cheek, “Five guys in front of you had to screw it up first, you aren’t supposed to face shots like the ones you did.”

 

“Philipp, I-”

 

“No Braden,” Philipp shook his head, “you don’t get to  _ mope  _ like this. It isn’t wholly on you and you should know this.”

 

The Canadian stared down at him sadly and sighed.

 

“I hate this.”

 

“I know.” Philipp frowned as he wrapped his arms around Braden’s waist in a slightly awkward hug, “But you’re better than this, better than letting this get to your head.”

 

“I think I want to go home.” Braden whispered quietly.

 

“We can do that.” Philipp nodded, “Come on, I’ll drive.”

 

The ride was quiet, though Philipp expected that. Braden absentmindedly pointed out to Philipp where the turns were even though the younger goalie knew the way to his starter’s home by heart. The brick building looked cold that evening, dark and lonely, but as Philipp parked he noticed Braden looked a  _ little  _ better.

 

Braden lead them into the house, shakily punching the garage code into the lock box. When they got inside and toed off their shoes, Philipp made a beeline for the freezer, praying his emergency stash of treats was still in there. The younger goalie sighed in relief as he saw the ice cream and Girl Scout cookies still hiding behind an ice bag, and pulled them out excitedly.

 

“Philipp what are you doing?” Braden asked.

 

“Go sit down on the couch.” Philipp told him, hiding the goods behind his back.

 

“I-” Braden furrowed his brow in confusion.

 

“Go sit.” Philipp reiterated.

 

“... Fine.” Braden nodded before padding over to the couch by the fireplace.

 

Philipp immediately got to work dishing the pair of them up some dessert. After making sure everything looked good and the remainders were back in the freezer, Philipp brought the two bowls to the living room. Braden looked up at him, still a bit confused, and he frowned when he saw the bowls.

 

“What?” Braden asked softly as Philipp passed the older man his helping.

 

“Ice cream and the minty cookies I got from the girls at the grocery store.” Philipp told him as he plopped down beside Braden.

 

“Minty- have you been stashing your sweets in my fridge?” Braden chuckled, “And don’t these break the diet plan?”

 

“It’s one night and one bowl, I’m sure your figure won’t suffer.” Philipp giggled quietly.

 

“My figure, eh?” Braden rolled his eyes as his shoulder slumped a bit.

 

“No, no, no.” Philipp shook his head at the display, “No moping while eating ice cream, you aren’t supposed to be sad while eating ice cream.”

 

“Tell that to every girl who cries into an ice cream container after a breakup in the movies.” Braden retorted.

 

“Ice cream was supposed to cheer you up.” Philipp frowned.

 

Braden looked over and his own face fell as he locked eyes with Philipp. The older man immediately shoveled a large bite of ice cream into his mouth and smiled the best he could around it. Philipp snorted as he laughed at the scene which drew a curious look from Braden.

The older man swallowed before an amused smile spread across his face, “Did you just  _ snort? _ ”

 

“Oh my god, let’s not draw attention-” Philipp flushed in embarrassment.

 

“That was  _ adorable.”  _  Braden laughed as he scooted closer to the younger man.

 

“No.” Philipp covered his face with a hand, completely taken off guard by his body betraying him like  _ that. _

 

“Aw, is someone embarrassed?” Braden teased poking a finger into Philipp’s side.

 

“Shut up.” Philipp blushed even harder as he felt Braden’s hand slide across the back of his neck, “Can we go back to you being upset over the game? That’s more bearable than  _ this.” _

 

“I’m hurt.” Braden feigned insult while Philipp peeked through his hand to make sure he hadn’t actually offended his starter.

 

“I’m sure you’ll survive.” Philipp groaned.

 

“I’m sure I will.” Braden had somehow moved even closer to Philipp and his lips were at the younger man’s ear.

 

“Braden…” Philipp’s breath hitched at their proximity, “Y- your ice cream is going to melt.”

 

“Are you saying you  _ don’t _ want me to-” Braden chuckled.

 

“Later.” Philipp pushed back him, meeting Braden’s lips with his own for a quick kiss.

 

“But-” Braden prodded.

 

“Don’t waste the ice cream.” Philipp shook his head and failed to stifle a laugh, “It’s to help you feel better.”

 

“You’re also good at doing at that.” Braden murmured.

 

“I try.” Philipp smiled gently at the older man, “Finish your ice cream and we can go to bed.”

 

“Are you proposing sex to make me feel better?” Braden arched an eyebrow in jest.

 

“I don’t know, I thought you’d done that.” Philipp shot back with a smirk.

 

“Did I?” Braden gasped in fake surprise.

 

“You implied it!” Philipp cackled as the older goalie ducked in quickly and pressed his lips to the younger goalie’s neck, “That  _ tickles!”  _

 

“I thought the beard was scratchy?” Braden giggled.

 

“Eat your damn ice cream.” Philipp playfully pushed him off again, “We can do whatever the hell you want later, but right now you’re eating ice cream.”

 

“Fine.” Braden rolled his eyes before those eyes lit up in excitement, “Wait… did you say…  _ whatever _ I want?”

 

“I regret opening my mouth to talk sometimes.” Philipp groaned as he shoveled ice cream into his mouth.

 

Not even half an hour later, Philipp was laid out on Braden’s- well,  _ their,  _ bed. Braden’s lips were firmly locked on his, and the older man pinning him to the mass of pillows at the head. It wasn’t a rough kiss, no biting or teeth clacking, but a desperate one. Braden was clinging to Philipp tightly as if the German was the only thing keeping him anchored to the world. His lips seemed to dance with Philipp’s, pressed tightly together while soft, needy moans escaped from his throat. Philipp was merely there for the ride, his arms thrown around Braden’s shoulders as the older of the pair manhandled the younger into whatever position he so desired. Of course, Philipp didn’t mind; in fact, he  _ loved  _ it when Braden took charge like this. 

 

As Philipp’s mind wandered a bit, he felt Braden’s hands sneak under the hem of his shirt. A soft smile played on his lips as he helped Braden get it off, sighing at the feeling of the Canadian’s hands skating up his torso. The older man immediately ducked down to press his lips to Philipp’s neck, his hands running up and down the younger’s sides. Braden’s beard was a bit scratchy, Philipp knew his neck would be a  _ vision  _ in the morning, but he reveled in the attention. Suddenly, one of Braden’s hands began to rub at the front of his jeans and Philipp barely stifled a moan, arching up into the touch. 

 

Braden chuckled against Philipp’s neck at the younger’s reaction and removed his hand, pressing his hips down in replacement. A quiet whine escaped Philipp as he tried to shift, but was pinned by the older man again.

 

“Braden,” Philipp pouted as he tried to move again, “S-stop teasing me.”

 

“I seem to remember someone telling me I could do whatever I wanted.” Braden smirked, grinding his hips slowly down into his partner, “Didn’t you want to make me feel better?”

 

“Yeah well, you’re being a dick about it.” Philipp rolled his eyes with a snicker.

 

“Oh?” Braden arched his brow playfully.

 

“I did my best to cheer you up,” Philipp reminded him with a grin, “aren’t you going to repay me?”

 

“Isn’t this  _ part  _ of the cheering me up bit?” Braden hummed as Philipp reached for the older man’s shirt.

 

“Technically,” Philipp shrugged as he began undoing the buttons on the dress shirt, “but now I’m all worked up and would really  _ love _ to be wrecked.”

 

“I’m sure you would.” Braden gave a dark smile, his lust hazy eyes piercing Philipp sharply as he shrugged off his shirt, “But what if I want to go slow? What if I want to tease you for hours, bring you to the edge and back, play with you until you’re sobbing for me to let you come?”

 

A hot rush of arousal shot through Philipp’s body and if he wasn’t hard before, he  _ absolutely  _ was now. Braden laughed as he noticed Philipp’s breathing speed up and he pushed the younger man down further into the bed.

 

“Oh Philipp,” Braden smiled as he pressed down harder against Philipp’s crotch, drawing a gasp from the younger man, “what if I want to just play with you? What if I want to use you, fuck you so hard, and- hmm, maybe I won’t even let you come? What would you do?”

 

_ “Fuck.”  _ Philipp whimpered, “Y- you wouldn’t do that to me would you?”

 

“But what if I did?” Braden mused, “It might be fun to watch you squirm and beg and not give you what you want.”

 

_ “Braden.”  _ Philipp shook his head, “I’ll be good, I promise!”

 

“If you don’t behave you won’t be coming tonight.” Braden smirked, “Got it?”

 

Philipp nodded and moaned as Braden reached in to run his hands over the younger’s nipples. The older of the pair gave a pleased hum at Philipp’s moans and focused all his attention onto the rosy buds on the German’s chest. He knew they were sensitive and Philipp struggled to keep still as Braden pulled and pinched at them.

 

Philipp wasn’t able to keep from squirming for very long. Soft whines were escaping his lips freely as Braden chuckled above him, evidently enjoying how Philipp was reacting to the teasing. A shudder suddenly rocked through Philipp’s body as the friction against his still-clothed cock and the tweaking of his nipples started to become too much.

 

“S-stop-!” Philipp gasped out, shaking his head, “I d-don’t wanna c-come. N-not yet.”

 

Braden immediately stilled his movements and moved his hands to Philipp’s cheeks.

 

“Too much?” Braden asked quietly.

 

Philipp nodded and sighed in relief,

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

“If it’s ever too much, I don’t mind you telling me Philipp,” Braden pressed a kiss to Philipp’s nose, “I can’t bear the thought of pushing you to the point where I hurt you.”

 

Philipp gave a soft hum of appreciation before an idea lit up in his head. Before Braden could react, Philipp mustered up his strength and flipped the pair of them over. Braden grunted in surprise, but went along with it nonetheless, laughing softly as Philipp caged him in with his arms. Philipp offered him a coy smile before kissing the auburn haired Canadian.

 

A moment later, Philipp moved down Braden’s torso, pressing his lips to his partner’s hip bone as he began undoing the Canadian’s slacks. Philipp hesitated a little, his eyes flicking to the tent in Braden’s pants, and smiled as he pulled the trousers down. Philipp shivered as he saw a wet spot forming on Braden’s boxers, and the second he removed the slacks fully, his lips were pressed to the clothed head. A breathy  _ “Fuck”  _ escaped from Braden as his hand tangled in Philipp’s hair. 

 

Philipp waited before hooking his hands under the waistband of Braden’s boxers, staring up at Braden’s dark eyes, then slowly pulled them down. He smirked at Braden’s choked sounding groan and continued dragging the boxers down at the tortuous pace. 

 

As he worked kisses and nips down Braden’s legs, Philipp groaned softly. Braden’s body was beautiful, but his thighs were a fucking work of  _ art.  _ Philipp would be happy to spend hours between them, loving it when Braden let him take his sweet time there, be it on his knees, in bed, on the couch-

 

“Who’s being a tease now?” Braden chuckled as Philipp was suddenly wrenched from his thoughts, but merely smirked and offered a shrug to his starter, “You’re ridiculous.”

 

“I try.” Philipp giggled before finally moving back up and quickly taking Braden’s cock into his mouth.

 

Philipp felt Braden stiffen a bit as he sank further onto the older man’s shaft, but the older man quickly relaxed and readjusted the hand in Philipp’s hair. The younger man groaned a bit at the tugging of his hair before slowly starting to bob his head. Braden’s cock was a welcome weight in his mouth, seeming to slot perfectly into him, filling him in one of his favorite ways. He loved the taste of Braden on his lips and the heady smell of the older man surrounding him. Philipp was on Cloud 9 whenever he was able to do this for Braden.

 

When Philipp felt Braden begin to tug harder on his hair, the younger of the pair pulled off with a frown. Braden gave a huff of amusement at the sight, his half lidded eyes focused completely on Philipp.

 

“Why’d you stop me?” Philipp whined in feigned annoyance.

 

“Because I’d prefer to actually be able to fuck you tonight.” Braden smirked before leaning forwards and hauling Philipp back up the bed.

 

Philipp gasped as he was then forcibly pushed into the mattress and his pants were off faster than he could react. His boxers were quickly dealt with as well, and before Philipp could wrap his head around how  _ fast  _ Braden was moving, he heard the undeniably familiar  _ snick  _ of a lube bottle. A low moan escaped Philipp at the anticipation of what was to come and he looked up to see Braden with a look of contemplation on his face.

 

“Well?” Philipp asked impatiently.

 

“... Hands and knees.” He muttered and Philipp flushed, immediately turning over and letting Braden guide him into a position he liked.

 

Philipp took a moment to settle before letting Braden know he was comfortable. As soon as he did, Braden gave a pleased groan and Philipp felt a slick finger at his hole. Everytime it felt a little weird at first; the initial intrusion almost always took him by surprise, but slowly, as Braden worked a single finger into him, Philipp began to relax. The younger of the pair let his eyes slip closed as he focused on the sensation of Braden dragging his finger in and out of Philipp. The discomfort soon melted away, but even then it still wasn’t enough.

 

“C-can I h-have more?” Philipp asked breathlessly, rocking back a little against Braden’s hand.

 

“Well,” Braden paused to think for a moment, “you did ask nicely…”

 

“Please?” 

 

“Alright baby boy, I’ve got you.” Braden hummed as he gently worked a second finger in beside the first.

 

The stretch burned slightly, but it wasn’t anything too uncomfortable, in fact, Philipp welcomed it. He was always happy when Braden treated him like this, even if he did prefer things to be a little… rougher. Philipp heard Braden moan quietly behind him as he sank just a bit lower on his knees and smirked.

 

“Have I told you lately how much I  _ adore  _ your fingers?” Philipp purred as he rocked back onto Braden’s fingers again.

 

“Mm, not lately, but it’s always nice to hear.” Braden sighed, “Think you can take another?”

 

“Absolutely.” Philipp groaned as Braden scissored his fingers a few times before pressing in a third.

 

“God, you take these so well.” Braden moaned softly, “You’re so beautiful Philipp.”

 

“Why do you always get mushy while fingering me?” Philipp snorted, “I don’t mind, but when we’re doing scenes-”

 

“Am I  _ not  _ allowed to tell my boyfriend how lovely he is?” Braden questioned.

 

“Oh no, you are, I just want to know why.” Philipp replied, his voice a little more strained as Braden’s fingers brushed his prostate.

 

“Because you work so hard to make me feel better, and I like showing how much I appreciate and love you.” Braden murmured as he leaned down and pressed a kiss to the nape of Philipp’s neck.

 

Philipp went hot all over and buried his face into a pillow in embarrassment at the praise. He felt Braden chuckle a bit then felt as his hand sped up a bit, stretching and scissoring faster. Philipp choked out a moan as Braden began to rub against his prostate, his thighs trembling as he fought to keep himself upright. As soon as it started however, it stopped and Braden removed his fingers from Philipp.

 

“Think you’re ready for more?” Braden questioned.

 

Philipp was only able to nod in agreement and waited as he heard the lube bottle being opened and closed again.

 

Now, if there was anything Philipp liked more than being fingered by Braden or having Braden’s cock in his mouth, it was undeniably Braden fucking him. Philipp whimpered a bit as Braden teased the head against his hole, but it quickly became a low groan as the older man pushed in. Slowly, Braden sank further into Philipp, his breathing picking up slightly.

 

_ “Fuck.”  _ Braden moaned as his hands gripped Philipp’s hips tightly, “How the  _ fuck  _ are you always so tight?”

 

“D-don’t have a good answer-” Philipp shuddered, “Shit you can-  _ please _ move.”

 

Braden immediately rewarded him with a tentative roll of his hips. The feeling of Braden grinding into him like that drew a soft keen from Philipp as he pushed back against his partner, trying to move him along. Braden got the message and started to thrust slowly into Philipp, still waiting to see if there was any discomfort for the younger man.

 

“Braden I pr-promise I’m fine,” Philipp breathed, “just f- fucking  _ use me. _ ”

 

“Christ Philipp,” Braden’s voice had lowered a bit, “was this the point of the whole evening? You just wanted me to fuck you?”

 

“I do  _ want  _ you to f-feel better.” Philipp stammered as Braden gave a harder thrust than those before, “Sex usually helps-  _ fucking-  _ usually helps me.”

 

“Fair enough.” Braden gave a low laugh as he picked up the pace, his hips snapping into Philipp.

 

Philipp whined at the force of the new pace, knowing Braden had most of the control with his hands covering the younger’s hips. He was pushing and pulling Philipp as he pleased, doing just as he’d been asked.

 

It didn’t take very long for Philipp to have to drop to his elbows, no longer able to fight to keep himself fully upright. He moaned loudly as he canted his hips back against Braden, his mind going fuzzy at the drag of Braden’s cock against his prostate. The younger man had no idea how long he’d last at the current pace and now rough treatment at his starter’s hands.

 

“You love this don’t you?” Braden sounded like he was smirking behind Philipp, slowing his hips down a bit, “You love it when I press into you and fill you like this, you love having my cock in you.”

 

Philipp nodded the best he could as he tried to keep his composure, feeling as his knees began to wobble. Fuck, he was  _ so hard.  _

 

“And you just- _fuck_ , you take it so well Philipp.” Braden moaned as he leaned further over Philipp, pushing the younger man down, “You want me to touch you or can you come just from my cock?”

 

“Whatever you want Braden.” Philipp barely suppressed a sob as he clutched the pillows tightly, “J- just-  _ more. _ ”

 

Braden began to grind hard down into Philipp. His cock brushed against Philipp’s prostate with each little movement, drawing more and more whines and groans from the younger man’s lips as he continued. Philipp could feel his cock, hot, heavy, and completely neglected between his legs, and as much as he wanted Braden to touch him, he’d let his partner decide what was best.

 

Philipp gave a sharp moan as Braden began to thrust into him unexpectedly again, but this time he could feel his core tighten and twist. Philipp shuddered as Braden hit his prostate with every rough thrust and tried to get out that he was going to come. Braden seemed to understand and seemed to fuck into Philipp harder. Just as Philipp felt himself getting closer and closer, his knees wobbled and gave out beneath him. Braden pushed him down into the mattress as if he had planned this. He snapped his hips down harder into Philipp, who cried out as the newfound friction against his cock and the drag of Braden over his prostate finally forced his orgasm from him.

 

Philipp couldn’t contain his sobs of pleasure as Braden fucked him through it, holding him down and continuing to use him as he so pleased. The older man moaned words of praise for how good he was, how beautiful he was, as the overstimulation began to set in. Just as Philipp thought he couldn’t take it anymore, he felt Braden’s hips stutter followed by a soft groan of his name and a warm feeling pooling in his core.

 

Braden rolled off of him a moment later as Philipp struggled to catch his breath. The younger man listened as Braden shifted off the bed and padded over to grab what Philipp  _ hoped  _ was a towel. When the older man returned, Philipp helped Braden roll him over and let the older man clean him up. Philipp was almost completely useless in his post-orgasm daze, which Braden mentioned and chuckled at while Philipp merely groaned as his starter cleaned his more sensitive areas.

 

When the towel was finally disposed of, Braden pulled the ruined sheet out from underneath Philipp before laying down and pulling the younger man into him. Philipp sighed contently as he cuddled into Braden, wrapping his arms around the older man’s torso losely.

 

“Philipp?” Braden murmured softly.

 

“Hm?” Philipp hummed in confusion, turning his eyes up to see Braden staring down at him so softly.

 

“Thank you.” He smiled, “That… you helped a lot tonight.”

 

“I know how much this losing thing sucks.” Philipp grinned back, “And seeing you upset… well, you help me through my shit, so I’ll help you through yours.”

 

“Have I told you lately that I love you?” Braden laughed softly.

 

“Well that’s certainly a coincidence because I love you too.”


End file.
